Your Straight Best Friend
by redquasar
Summary: Your straight best friend has just broken up with her boyfriend and tags along with you on your date at a gay bar. One-shot!


**Hi! This is just a silly one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Obviously I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. **

**Title: Your Straight Best Friend**

"Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not ok. The bastard was cheating on me!"

You sigh patiently. _Of course_ he had been cheating on her. He had cheated on her a year ago too, and then they had broken up. You think it should have stayed that way, but your best friend forgave the idiot and they had been together for another six months, until today, when she had caught him cheating, yet again.

"He's a jerk. You're better off without him."

A loud sigh on the other end of the phone line. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date…" You say slowly, feeling guilty already. You should really be there for your best friend, but the woman you've got a date with is so hot. Also, it would be rude to cancel the date so late.

"I suppose I'll drink by myself then." Another loud sigh.

"No, no….how about…my date starts at seven, so how about you meet us for a drink at around nine? I'll explain to her…that you just broke up with your boyfriend..." So much for getting laid tonight.

"Sounds good!" Your best friend sounds happier, and that is worth not getting laid. Right? You sigh to yourself as you hang up the phone, and start getting ready for your date.

You and your date are in the midst of a heavy make out session, her tongue in your mouth, and her hand sliding up your thigh, when she turns up, looking slightly dishevelled and pale. Your date slids slightly away from you, and introduces herself to your best friend and goes to buy the three of you another drink.

Your best friend gives you a slight glare. "Do you have to be so….all over each other?"

"She's leaving soon. Stop being a grump." You say, leaning over and giving her cheek a quick pinch. "He was such an idiot anyway, you deserve much better."

"I always knew you hated him." This is said petulantly, as if it was your dislike of him that caused their relationship to end.

"He cheated on you! You know I wanted to kill him that first time…I hate anyone who hurts you."

She crosses her arms, and looks towards the dance floor. This is a gay bar, and there are women dancing, their arms wrapped around each other, sometimes mouths and legs too. You look over a little too, the intensity of the dancing women stirring something in your veins. "Maybe I should become a lesbian."

You roll your eyes at this. She always says this. Every time she breaks up with one of her numerous boyfriends. "Problem. You're straight."

"I've got plenty of gay friends…I could be _open_."

You can't help but laugh. "Sure."

Your date returns with the drinks, and you both patiently listen as your best friend details every single flaw of her ex-boyfriend. It is excruciating, and you are only on a second date, but this woman is sure winning points by the dozen. After it hits eleven, your date politely excuses herself, giving you a slow kiss at the door. When you return to your seat, your best friend has got you two more drinks. You groan slightly. You are going to feel this tomorrow.

"So… I was serious."

"About what?"

"What we were talking about earlier."

You're a little lost.

"Becoming a lesbian."

"What! Nobody just _becomes_ a lesbian."

"You did."

"No! I _am_ a lesbian. I'm only attracted to women."

She snorts. "I remember you went out with that guy in high school. I even caught you…."

"Yes but I was so young! I wasn't sure about my sexuality. And look, I'm not saying that people's sexuality can't change, or that some people aren't attracted to more than one gender, but I'm saying you don't just have a bad break up with a boyfriend and then _decide_ that you're a lesbian."

She considers this carefully, taking a few sips of her beer as she does so. Finally she nods. "You're right."

You smile back. "Look, I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before you meet a new guy. You're really hot, you know that."

"No, no, I'm not looking for a man."

"Ok, well it's good to be single for a while too."

"No, no. I'm looking for a _woman_."

"What? But..."

"I'm not deciding to be a lesbian. I think I'm like you. I was always a lesbian. I just wasn't sure about my sexuality."

You sigh into your drink and take a gulp before responding. She seems very determined to go down this track. She'll probably forget about it tomorrow, but you suppose you can humour it tonight, even though it annoys you no end when straight women assume that relationships between women must be easier than heterosexual relationships. It's just for one night. And it might be kind of fun to set her up with a woman and see how she takes it.

You look around at the women at the bar. Who would be a good match for her?

"Ok. So….we should find you someone."

Her eyes light up. "Finally you take me seriously. Yes!" She stands up, skulls the rest of her beer, and grabs your hand, pulling you towards the dance floor. You both dance together for a while, observing the other women dancing around you.

You subtly gesture towards a beautiful woman dressed in a tight red dress with long black hair. You lean over and whisper in your best friend's ear. "She's pretty."

She looks her over but shakes her head.

"How about her?" You look towards a blonde women, her hair pulled into some weird childish bun style. Despite this, she is sexy. Your best friend considers her. "She is cute…but..." Just then, the blonde is joined on the dance floor by another blonde, her hair free flowing save for a cute little red headband. The two blondes place their hands around each other and immediately start making out.

"Maybe not. Hmmm…maybe she's more your type?" You're gesturing this time to a tall brunette with long hair but a more androgynous style. She is wearing blue jeans, bright green sneakers and a simple t-shirt. She _is_ cute. The woman notices your look and smiles at you, and then at your best friend, her smile going slighter wider at the both of you. "Oh no! She thinks we want a threesome." You realise, giggling and quickly pulling your best friend in another direction. You are sure she is not quite ready for _that_.

Just then, you bump into a woman, and stare at her, sure that your jaw is dropping. She is absolutely stunning. Is she a model? Dark skinned and tall, she is wearing a tight black dress that hugs all her curves in the right places. "Sorry" You say, still staring at her. She smiles slowly at you, and you think, she is the one, how could anyone not turn for her? You turn to grab your best friend and when you turn back, the woman has completely disappeared. "She-where?"

"What?"

"I just saw the most amazing woman…but she's gone. Tall, dark green hair, beautiful?"

Your best friend looks at you, perplexed. "Nope, didn't see anyone like that."

You sigh. Back to finding the perfect gay girl for your perfectly straight best friend.

A cute woman with short blue hair and glasses is sitting at the bar with a drink. "She's cute! What about her?" Your best friend looks over and shakes her head. "No, not really my type."

"What about one of them?" Three women, all with long hair tied back. The tallest one is wearing a yellow suit and looks completely bored. The shortest one has silver hair, is dressed in a grey suit and is trying to show the tallest one something on her phone. You overhear her saying, "She adopted two kittens –they are so cute!" Such lesbians. The middle one is wearing a loud red suit and winks when she sees you looking. Cocky, you think. But cute. Surely she would find at least one of them attractive. Your best friend looks them over without interest. "Nahh..."

You glare at her, and place your hands on your hips. "Are you sure you're a lesbian? You don't seem to be attracted to any of the women in here."

Your best friend smiles smugly. "_I am sure_. Actually I did notice a really cute woman."

"Oh? Well, why don't you go and hit on her, then? Then, I'll believe you!"

"Ok."

You watch her, curious to see what her taste in women is. She doesn't really move though. She suddenly looks a little nervous, looks down and runs her hand through her hair. At least five times. "Uhhh…" She starts.

You open your mouth to tell her not to worry, that you two should call it a night and go home when suddenly she pulls you in close, and places a somewhat unsure kiss on your lips.

The kiss is brief, and she looks at you worriedly after, her eyes searching yours. You blink, completely at a loss for words. "Um…"

She places her hands hesitantly on your hips, and draws you in for another kiss. This time it's a longer kiss, and you find yourself responding, reaching for her shoulders with your hands. Her lips are soft, and she tastes of beer and desire. Her lips send a tingle down your spine, and a thrill across your stomach. You pull away after only moments, though it feels like forever. She is straight, you remind yourself. She just broke up with her boyfriend. You really should _not_ be doing this. She seems to notice your hesitation and strokes your cheek gently. The way she's looking at you…your heart does a little jump.

It would be a lie to say you never noticed just how hot your best friend is. Of course you have. She's absolutely beautiful and handsome all at the same time. Of course, when you've been lying in her arms, just talking or watching movies, you've thought how perfect it would be if she were into girls, how perfect the two of you would be together. You fit together. You complete each other. But you've always known that she's straight. Completely straight. Right?

"_You don't just become a lesbian_..." You whisper, not wanting to let any romantic notions take hold in your heart.

She nods seriously. "I know. You don't just become a lesbian…I was…just bullshitting before..."

You nod in response. You can feel your heart ache already. Damn you, stupid heart, you think.

"I'm _not_ a lesbian."

You nod dumbly again. You notice suddenly, that her hands are still on your hips, and your hands are still holding her shoulders. You drop your hands and step back slightly.

She looks away for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "This is hard to say for me. I was joking about it before…but you know despite what people think, I've always been straight, right?"

You're not sure why she has to keep saying this but you still can't speak, so you nod again. Of course, she's straight. _Straight_. Stupid heart….to jump up at the smallest possibility.

"Well…I _am_ straight…"

Yep, just keep pushing that knife into your heart. Does she think you're an idiot? You get the point. But your expression doesn't change, and you just keep nodding.

"_And I want to be straight.._."

Good for her, you think.

"It's so much easier, like with my parents and with the world…and I really like men, you know. I really really do."

This is wonderful. Let's talk about how great men are. Your heart gives another twist and you want to run away this time, to go home, cry it out and hate your heart for feeling things that you hid so far inside you barely knew they existed. Yet you just keep nodding.

She looks at you directly again and stares at you for a bit. "But…but… you. Like….I want…to see you, and every time something happens I want to call you and tell you, and I want to be there for you when something goes wrong and I want to spend all my time with you, and even when I have a boyfriend, you come first, and I don't stop thinking about you, and I want to sleep next to you, and I want to wake up next to you, and I want.."

Your heart jumps up again but in your mind you grab it, forcefully, and tell it to calm down. "But, that's…we're best friends…that's how you should be with your best friend, right?"

She shakes her head adamantly. Her voice is low when she speaks again. "I want….I want to kiss you, and I…I think about being with you…and –" She is flushing now. "I want you…I want you so much…"

"I-I….I don't really know how to do gay…or anything…but I really like you….And I thought…maybe I could…"

"You could what?"

Her face is still slightly red, and she looks so cute. "Maybe I could take you out? On a date…"

You smile. She looks at you and you cup her face, and kiss her hard. This time, it's like everything is exploding and your heart jumps up, and you let it, and it dances and sings and you are so so happy. You both break away from the kiss, grinning at each other.

"I would love that." You say softly.

She pulls you into her embrace, her arm wrapped tightly around your waist. She moves her mouth close to your ear and whispers, her voice quiet. But you can hear every word as if it is being written onto your skin. "I really like you."

You smile widely into her shoulder, closing your eyes for a moment. Then you lean back slightly, and looking at your best friend, you let her see the emotion in your eyes.

"I really like you too, Haruka." You finally say, and pull her in for another slow kiss.


End file.
